railroadtransportationsimulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Proposal - Cargill / SBD Grain Operations
Created by Tpeard, 06-13-2015 Currently RTS has the GBARSBD and XSBDBAR trains in operation. What once were spawn and delete trains, with the release of the Cajon Sub, we now have the ability to expand this operation, operate the Cargill switcher. TD3 Data This is the TD3 data Sean provided in a forum discussion: The following table shows the actual grain and empty trains for the region TOTAL EMPTIES AT BARSTOW (FEET) TOTAL LOADS AT BARSTOW (FEET) TOTAL LOADS AT SBD (FEET) Average is actually 31 to 32 cars for SBD. 83 cars from Barstow on average and 50 from COK. Cargill can only receive max 36 cars per transfer. TOTAL EMPTIES AT SBD (FEET) Waybill Data MSTOBAR1 = 3 (all for KCK) HKCKBAR8 = 6 (4 for SBD 240 Feet, 1 for RIC, 1 for SDG) HKCKBAR9 = 6 (4 for SJVR kern, 2 for RIC) HSLABAR9 = 1 (for RIC) HTULBAR1 = 2 (for SJVR Kern) HTULBAR4 = 3 (for RIC) XSBDBAR1 = 54 (for KCK) HVAWBAR1 = 43 (for SBD) 2580 Feet MFRSBAR4 = 1 (for LUB) MLACBAR3 = 8 (for STO) Current Cycle Car Counts And Analysis - November 2, 2015 We are now in the middle of a cycle, however Cargill hasn't operated for some time. What this means is we have plenty of potential to get this running. I intend on getting this up and running by tonight. As for the frequency trains to supply it they will change next cycle. Give the days in the TD3 data above Tuesday & Friday are good candidates as those are the days an X train is NOT run which is normally about 7000 feet. each car is about 60.35 feet long 20 loads 1207 feet (B Yard) 53 loads 3199 feet (B Yard) 25 empties 1509 feet (B Yard) 41 loads 2474 feet (Ono - temporary hold while testing at plant, will be good to send 36 loads next trip) 36 empties 2173 feet (Cargill) 8 loads 482 feet (Old Yard Barstow) Proposal And Technical Analysis This is the proposal Tony posted in a forum discussion: From the analysis of the TD3 data above Cargill would receive on a similar pattern, but run daily 3 tricks of about 20 cars (not more than 24) back and forth. All symbols shown above will be added. The GBARSBD can continue to run but on the TD3 frequency specified. We have determined that the 3000' incound matches the current waybill data (which means no changes need to be made on the manifest trains coming into Barstow). The data will have to be analyzed further. This will allow us to produce new trains based on the TD3 data to supply more grain to the region. On the SBD side, the SBD switcher can make runs of no more than 24 cars up to Cargill and back... possibly designated Cargill 1, Cargill 2, and Cargill 3 on the registry - throughout the cycle. Tricks can be cancelled if there are not enough cars (i.e. the GCOCKAR brings in two tricks - if there isn't enough for a third because the GSBDBAR didn't make it down to SBD, then the third trick can get cancelled). But it will be the waybills and number of cars that ultimately decide what runs, and what is canceled. There has been some recent discussion that Cargill has about 3 times the amount of storage that is in the sim. This could mean that only 1 switcher is required, but it's going to need probably 4 units (even 3 may be pushing it). Another consideration is to have the switcher run out to Cargill setting off two thirds or the train then returning to the siding to go off duty. A crew can be called out on the other tricks to spot more cars at Cargill. Other options could be to consider other grain to truck load in a nearby siding. GCOKSBD8 will stop in Barstow with cars for the Mojave Sub. We may have to shift what is already coming in and out from other trains. If we add more cars to the inbound trains then we may have to adjust other cars so that the trains don't get too long etc. Empties would then more than likely be tagged BAR and then be retagged for COK & BWW. I would like to make it simple and only fill up the trains as required so possibly having them empty as XXX would help the process. To Do #Waybill Analysis: #*What current waybills are marked for SBD or other destinations? #*If there are waybills that are empty where are they showing up as well #Determine what gets done at SBD: #*At SBD, cars can be broken down into strings of no greater than 24, which will go to Cargill #*Run groups cars to Cargill via registry ID's of Cargill 1, Cargill 2, Cargill 3 #*Based on TD3 data and scheduling determine optimal time in cycle to schedule these jobs #Determine how to get the empties off the system: #*Do we tag them BAR, XXX, BWW, COK, or others? #*Do empties need to go to any other trains out of Barstow if they have current waybills? #*Will we stick with the TD3 call times and try and build trains based on tags, or just to clear the yard? #Update RTS files for new trains, waybills, and possible tags #Update Registry forms #Create procedure(s) #Update existing wiki documents (i.e. yard pages, train lists) Forum Discussions The following forum posts have discussed the Cargill / SBD Grain Trains: *XSBDBAR Attn please Tony and Sean (6/7/15) *Cargill Operations (5/27/15) *Unit Grain train to SBD (3/17/15) *Excerpts from BNSF docs (3/17/15)